Shi no Tenshi
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: " Anata wa jojoni ningen o hakai shi, sensō o motarasu. Ritoru wa daremoga shitte iru, anata wa, sensō jitai ga, anata ga sensō o owara setai hito-tachi ga kakurete imasu. Endo sensō wa. Shikashi, sensō wa, anata ga subete, shinde tehai sa rete iru baai wa tokuni, jibun jishin o dasshutsu suru koto wa dekimasen & Ikite iru. "
1. Purorōgu

" Anata wa jojoni ningen o hakai shi, sensō o motarasu. Shikashi, sensō jitai o manukareru koto wa dekinai, anata wa subete, shinda to ikite iru shimei tehai sa rete iru baai wa tokuni. "

**Watashi wa dokuji no dīgureiman ya moji no izureka o shinaide kudasai. Purotto wa watashi no aideadesuga, hoka no subete wa sorezore no shoyū-sha ni narimasu.**

*Furasshu bakku*

Kansō

Nōmaru fonto

Purorōgu

Sensō wa doko ni demoaru.

Sensō wa, anata no uchigawa ni aru

Jibun jishin to no toki ni kakushitsu.

Sore wa, anata no mawari ni aru

Hokanohito ga anata no ue ni tatakau toki.

Anata wa yukkuri to ningen o hakai suru sensō o motarasu.

Chotto daremoga shitte iru,

Anata wa, sensō sonomonodesu

Anata wa sensō o owara setai mono kara mi o kakushite iru.

Anata o shūryō shimasu.

Demo, kore o shiru koto wa, anata jishin ga, sensō o shitai hito no sewa o suru tame ni motte kuru koto ga dekinai

Anata o shiyō suru koto ga dekimasu.

Shikashi, sensō wa, sore jitai o manukareru koto wa dekinai

Anata ga subete ni yotte nozonde iru baai wa tokuni,

Ikite iru to shinde iru.


	2. Dai 1-shō Okonau koto ga kettei

" Anata wa jojoni ningen o hakai shi, sensō o motarasu. Ritoru wa daremoga shitte iru, anata wa, sensō jitai ga, anata ga sensō o owara setai hito-tachi ga kakurete imasu. Endo sensō wa. Shikashi, sensō wa, anata ga subete, shinde tehai sa rete iru baai wa tokuni, jibun jishin o dasshutsu suru koto wa dekimasen & Ikite iru. "

**Watashi wa dokuji no dīgureiman ya moji no izureka o shinaide kudasai. Purotto wa watashi no aideadesuga, hoka no subete wa sorezore no shoyū-sha ni narimasu.**

*Furasshu bakku*

Kansō

Nōmaru fonto

Tsūjō no hamedori

Sore ga mō fui tenakatta tokide sae kūki ga, hada ni nokoru yō ni mieta tsumetai kaze ga fuita. Kare no mawari no kodomo-tachi wa waratta& furue, nani mo sora no oshaberi naka~tsu stupidities ni tsuite jōdan. Kare no kao wa sutoikku taizai shi, kare no kimochi ga hyōji sa remasendeshita. Kare wa nani mo nakattanode, sorera o kakushi ni shishō ga arimasendeshita. Sora no rōka o aruite iru kare wa mitakunakatta hito o mita.

Haya aruki suru to, kanzen ni kōsoku hanbun kare no kao o ōtta masuku de sekitōdatta. Kare wa kanzen ni kare no akai me ni au seihōkei no megane o mi ni tsukete ita, kare wa mata kare no nagai kami ni taishite shōtotsu toppu hatto kuro de motte ita. " Masutā..." Kare wa sore o shitteita mae no tango ga kare no kuchi o nokoshimashita. " Masutā" wa, darekaga jibun no koe de nikushimi ya yokubō no chōkō mo naku sore o iu koto ga dekiru koto ni shōgeki o uke miage itta. Aka heddo no me wa kare no mae de shōnen ni ochitsuita toki, kare wa kare wa kanzen ni kare no kao o ōu yō ni kuroi fūdo-tsuki no jaketto o kite mitsukeru koto ga sukunaku odorokimashita. " Oroka minarai. Naze anata wa sono bōshi o kite imasu ka? Sore wa orokada. " Kare dake ga naniyori furui shikō ki ni shinakatta to nobeta utsurona me de kare o mita shōnen. Shōnen wa tameiki to hanasu tame ni kare no kuchi o aitaga,-ji shonendo ākuakademī de, chūdan sa reta, kare no moto ni kakeyotta. " Aren· u~ōkā wa, kōchō wa, anata ga ima, kare no ofisu ni ikita gatte imasu. Kare o mata senai yō ni shite kudasai. " 1-Nen-me ga nokoshita de. Shōnen, Aren wa, kare ga mitakunakatta dareka hokanohito ni futatabi aruite mae ni kare no" masutā" o mita.

Ofisu wa Aren ga kioku yori ōkikattaga, soredemo yakkaina yō. Tsukue wa yurui sono neji o narashi, doko demo,-shi ya denwa de ōwa rete ita. Futatabi tameiki, kare wa tada no kōchō ga kare ni kidzuku no o matte soko ni tatte ita. Sore wa Aren no sonzai o kanjiru yō ni kare no tame ni jikan ga kakatta koto wa arimasen. "〜 Konbanwa shi no watashi no tenshi wa, anata no tsuitachi wa dōdatta? 〜 " Utau kyoku no koe de kōchō wa itta. Sonohi wa mōichido tameiki o tsuite, kare wa saikin sore o takusan yatta. Kōchō ga koe o ageru yō ni, kare wa matteita.

Kare no seikaku, (matawa ketsujo) o shiru kōchō wa, tan'ni pointo o shutoku suru koto o kimeta. "〜 Watashi wa anata ga watashi o korosu koto o keikaku shite iru hiretsuna ratto o torinozoku tame ni shitai, anata wa migide wanaideshou ka? Ima iku. 〜 " Wa, ōtō o matazu ni, Aren wa kare no shimei to deteitta. Aren to kōchō no hoka ni dare mo kare ga don'na o shite wa naranakereba naranaideshou· Aren no himitsu' misshon' o shitteita.

Ritoru· Aren wa, kare o shitteita" himitsu no misshon o, " subete no koto o himitsude wa nakattashi, darekaga kare no ikkyoichidō o mite imashita.

Kare wa kantan ni emono no heya ni haitta. Karera mo, kare wa aru koto o shitteita mae ni anchisukiru ga ishiki fumeideatta. Karera ga me o samasu toki, karera wa tada nemutte ita to kangaete imasu, soshite sonotoki made ni wa, nanika o suru ni wa oso sugirudeshou. Beddoni-jō o aruite, kare wa migite o agete neta hito no nodo o kirisaku. Shinda otoko no te ni ha o haichi shi, Aren wa sore dake de, hoka no subete no kai no yō ni, jisatsu no yō ni miemashita.

Sawagi wa, shi no tenshi renzoku satsujin no saishin no gisei-sha no ie o kayotte, sono kōsu o totte ita. Karera wa shi no tenshi ni kiwotsuke no ue ekusoshisuto to yoba rete itaga, karera wa saishūtekini ekusoshisuto no mama o mitsuketa toki, karera wa yuiitsu no kare no hifu ga nokotte mitsukeru tame ni shokku o ukemashita. Karera no nakama no ekusoshisuto no 1 no haya shini o kii, burakku no jun wa kojin-teki ni wa shi no tenshi no jiken ni kan'yo shita.

Le ni modotte shutoku shi tari, anata ga ie o kentō suru no ka, Aren wa myōni tsukare o kanjite ita. Kare wa totsuzen, kikioboe no aru koe ga dete yobu no o kiita toki ni yukkuri to kare wa, kare no heya ni trudged. Teishi, kare wa mi ni tenji' maisutā o. ' Tameiki, Aren wa omotta, " naze sekai wa son'nani watashi no koto o kiraun. ' Kare ga kare no tokoro e aruite kare no" masutā" o matteita.

Aren wa kare no' masutā' ga kite ita mono o mite shokku o uketa. Sore wa kogane no botan no, sureddo, oyobi rōzukurosu kare wa Aren ga kōchō no tsukue no kurasuta-jō de ikutsu ka no gokuhi bunsho de mae ni mita koto ga aru dantai kara atta koto o shinifie kare no samune-jō ni, kuro no mantodeshita. Kare wa, kare ga toshiue no otoko no me de mita koto no nai kanjō... Kenen o mite kao o ageta. Sore wa kare no" masutā" no yō ni kare o fukumu nanika o shinpai shite itadatta. ' Soreha kamo shirenai... Masutā wa kare no ninmu o shirimashita ka? Shikashi... Dō ya~tsu te? "

Aren wa futsūnohito no tame ni, kōsoku ni, chōdo-byōkan mu kanjō kōka no kamen o kanji, chōdo kare no tame ni jūbun ni osoi' masutā. ' Aren wa kyōfu ga ryōkōdearu koto ga amarini mo ōku o misete ita koto o shitteita. " Masutā wa kōchō ga teki no tame ni hataraite ikutsu ka no izureka o watashi ni keikoku shita... Supaidesu... Shikashi, dare ga teki ka? " Kare wa katsute no teki, soreha mondaide wa arimasendeshita dare ga omotta koto wa arimasen. Kōchō wa kare ga sorera o korosu hitsuyō ga aru koto o ittanara, kare wa ishi. Shikashi... " Masutā" wa, teki ga karedeshita baai wa? Kare wa, dare ga kare no' masutā'& kare no te ni yotte shindeshimaudeshou erabudarou ka?


End file.
